The present invention relates to a new and improved vehicle steering linkage element. In particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved tie rod end for use in connecting a tie rod with a steerable wheel of a vehicle.
A tie rod end generally includes a housing having (i) a socket portion for receiving a ball stud and (ii) a tie rod receiving portion for receiving a tie rod. The housings of tie rod ends have been forged, cast, or stamped metal elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,558 shows a tie rod end having an elastomeric bearing adhesively bonded to a ball stud. The bearing and ball stud are inserted into a one-piece forged housing. The ball stud extends from an opening in a socket portion of the housing. The material adjacent the opening of the socket portion is deformed to retain the bearing and stud within the socket portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,316 shows a tie rod end having a stamped housing. The housing has an opening which is closed by a separate plate element to define a socket for a ball stud. U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,420 shows a knuckle joint housing having a hollow shank portion. A separate tail piece cooperates with the joint housing to define a socket in which a rubber bearing and a ball stud are disposed.
The use of forgings or castings for the housing of a tie rod end requires heavy manufacturing processes and results in a relatively heavy product. The sheet metal housings for tie rod ends shown in the art, though avoiding these problems, require at least two separate elements to completely define the socket portion of the housing which retains the ball stud.